Palpitine's Decree Order 78
by The Eternal Lord Draconious
Summary: Order 78: All Demons on the planet known as Earth are to brainwashed and Enlisted into the Imperial Military. All Miko's, Demon Slayers, and monks are to be executed immediatly. And Lord Vader bring this Inuyasha and his allies to me.Emperor Palpitine. Th


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or STAR WARS

On the outer edges of our solar system a massive group of objects winked into existence. The strange thing was the largest of these objects was the size and shape of a small moon, but it had a large crater on its northern hemisphere. The thing that set apart from a moon was the fact that it was made of durasteel, and the fact that it was the largest vessel ever built. It was the DEATH STAR, the Emperor's favorite new toy, and surrounding it was the FIFTH IMPERIAL FLEET headed by LORD VADER himself. The reason they had entered Earth's solar system, was because of something their scouts had found Demons on the third world from the systems sun.

In the Emperor's throne room on the DEATH STAR

The silence of the throne room was shattered by Palpitine's cackling, "Bring the DEATH STAR into position and show these primitives the awesome might of the Empire!" Palpitine tapped a few buttons and Darth Vader appeared on a holoscreen. "What is thy bidding my master?" ,Vader bowed. "I want you to send down several battalions down to the planet's surface in particular the island nation that the natives call Japan. I want you then capture, NOT kill any force sensitive beings you encounter. Once you've completed this task, bring em' to me. I'll take over from there, understood?" ,Palpitine commanded. "Yes my master I will prepare my assault force immediately." ,Vader said before the hologram winked out. Palpitine cackled, "Soon I will have an unstoppable force then I will crush the Rebellion once and for all!" The Death Star and it's escort fleet jumped into hyperspace towards the third rock from the sun.

**The Inu Gang**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo (I don't think Kirria cared much about the strange object in the sky) watched in amazement as a massive moon like object appeared out of nowhere. That amazement turned to horror once Kagome's brain remembered the old Star Wars movies she saw years ago, and that the Empire had a battle station just like the one in the sky above. "I guess those movies weren't all that fictional after all." ,Kagome stuttered, "Uh, guys I think now would be a good time to get out of this field." _Of course if that thing is what I think it is, and it fires then running won't make much of a deference. Because there will be nowhere to run to, there won't be an Earth. _She grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders and climbed on to his back. "Kagome what the hell is going on?" ,Inuyasha muttered. "I'll tell you later. Right now all I want to do is get out of the open." ,Kagome begged. Inuyasha could tell she was loosing her mind. Something had her scared shitless. That something of course was the Death Star.Of course Vader's Flagship dropping out of hyperspace above the field the Inu gang was in didn't help her mental stability much, for then she lost her mind.

On the _Executor…_

Darth Vader stood on the Super Star Destroyer's bridge as the ship entered the lower atmosphere, with only it's massive antigravity generators keeping it airborne. Then Darth Vader turned to the newly appointed general of his fleet (the former general was disposed of after he lost three battalions to a small rebel force) and commanded, "General you may commence your assault at once. Do not fail me or the Emperor will see to your demise personally." The imperial general swallowed with the knowledge of his fate if he failed. "Understood my lord. We shall began momentarily." and with that the general stepped into the turbo lift and began the descent to the deployment hangers.

**Okay I decided to give Kagome a heart attack don't worry she'll get over it. Oh and trust me Inuyasha and co are going to be one of the Emperor's worst nightmares. That and the reformed REBEL ALLIANCE FLEET headed for the Imperial fleet with several familiar characters (IE Han, Luke, Leia, and Admiral Ackbar. Please Review! Also I'll Try to update if I get five review NO FLAMES but I also want helpful reviews. IE what you would like to see in chapter two, in particular how the first encounter between the Inu-gang and Darth Vader will go down.**


End file.
